Many previously used knee braces comprise simple hinged structures that, while capable of some pivoting, cannot move parallel to and with the motion of the knee joint. Some of these devices also fail to provide protection to injured knee ligaments.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,524 issued in 1981 to George Anderson solved many of the prior art problems. Yet some of these remained until the present invention.
Thus it is an object of this invention to provide an improved knee stabilizer device.
Another object is to provide a device that can be used easily by athletes and others to protect their knees from injury.
It is a further object to provide a knee stabilizer capable of instantaneous lockup on impact while affording full movement flexibility during normal use of the knee area.
Yet another object is to provide a knee area brace adapted to prevent injury to the knee comprising a pair of interconnected arcuate pressure pads.
These and other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.
The invention accordingly comprises the product possessing the features, properties and the relation of elements which are exemplified in the following detailed disclosure, and the scope of the application of which will be indicated in the claims.
For a fuller understanding of the nature and objects of the invention, reference should be had to the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawing.